The present invention relates to collaboration group recommendations. More particularly, the present invention relates to collaboration group recommendations derived from request-action correlations.
Users of computing devices may utilize those devices to perform work, play games, send messages to other users, and for other purposes. Users may install and run different applications on the computing devices to perform these different types of functionality.